Sasuke Uchiha's
by scribes23
Summary: Why do we all want this? To love what doesn't love us. To leave those who want you to stay. To push away those who want to stay close? To treasure what is worthless.


usual disclaimers apply

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>"What's with the junk intake?" My cousin asked as she entered my room.<p>

My eyes were glued on the television in front of me. I didn't answer the question, as I looked at the bag of Cheetos on the bed. I shrugged.

"Okay. I know you're packed and everything but are you sure you didn't forget anything else?" Yna sat beside me. I hit her hands as she tried to grab some of my food.

"I'm not in the mood." I wearily replied.

"I know you're thrilled or whatever. I'm not sure if you're thrilled or scared."

I looked at Yna. She's right, I'm thrilled and scared. My excitement is overflowing due to the fact that we're going back to Konoha. It's been years, and though I've attempted to go there multiple times, I never had the courage to do so. Even during cold Christmas season, I prefer to stay.

"Oh My God! I can't believe you're still obsessed with the same boy for years!" She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I'm not obsessed!" I sat next to her.

"You can deny it all you want cousin, you even told me that you tattooed his name to forget." She stood in front of me.

"I did get a tattoo to forget, but I didn't!" More like couldn't. I shook my head.

"You have got to be kidding me! I let it slide since you were that broken hearted little girl but now? You're too beautiful to pin over the same guy!"

I stared at Yna, we almost have the same features, except I have a lighter skin tone and pink hair. High cheekbone, thin and pouty lips, straight hair, slender and tan. Although I envied her bronze skin, you can't change what's natural. And maybe it's natural for me to love one boy in this lifetime.

"You should be ready. When we go back to Konoha, that boy is bound to have some girlfriend. Surely there's -" I cut her off.

"I stalked him on Facebook! No girlfriends though I have a feeling something's going on between him and Konan"

"You're creeping me out! Stop stalking him okay?" She slapped my shoulders. "You left him, you should be the one to avoid him, or any contact with him."

"I'll try to stop myself! I'll avoid him Yna. Stop pestering me!" She stayed quiet though I know she didn't believe me.

I knew and understood what she meant. And I know that no matter what I do, I won't be accepted by Sasuke. He's not stupid. He's not crazy to take chance on me.

It's been years, he's finally achieving his dreams. His dreams that I knew, he has come a long way. It's not hard to find another if you're the Sasuke Uchiha, handsome and serious lead of a famous band in Konoha.

Even back then, back when he wasn't famous, girls dig him. And I'm one of them, it felt as if you have no value, felt as if you're just another girl for him. Doesn't even look at you're eyes. Won't notice you.

Every time I see him on the corridors with his band, my knees would grow weak. He's the typical popular high school boy who came from a rich family, snob, silent, very appealing and mysterious. Girls would die for the group and I would die for Sasuke.

Every damn day I would write letters, and put it on his locker. I was with my cousin then, she would be my look out. Both dressed in a navy blue uniform, shaking in nervousness. We didn't want to get caught.

"It's done Yna!" I whispered after I dropped the letter.

"Run quick and hide! Their coming!" She said as I ran towards her.

I didn't know if whether it was because of nervousness or excitement that my heart was being fast. It wasn't the first time that I dropped a letter but it was my first time professing my love in it. Most of the time, I would just greet him and say phrases for the band but this time I poured my heart out.

I was smiling when Sasuke entered the locker room, I was holding Yna's hand while watching. When he opened his locker, letters scattered.

"So many" my cousin rolled her eyes, when mountains of letters feel on the floor.

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair, as he looked at the letters. He raised his brow and I almost melted.

"Relax Sakura!" Yna scolded me.

Every moves he made, made me feel weak. I can watch him all day long. He can even take a bath in front of me, it's fine. Super fine! I almost laughed out loud because if my thoughts.

He bent his knees to look at the envelopes. Someone walk in the locker room, his band mates. Good thing we were hiding in a dark place.

"My brother would kill us if we get discovered here!" Yna whispered.

"Naruto won't discover us here! He's talking to Sasuke. Shut it! " I scolded her as I looked back to Sasuke.

"My biology assignment sucks! Why should I care about plants?" Naruto Yna's twin said as he sat. "Love letters? Again? Let me look at one!"

I saw Sasuke grab a pink envelope, and my eyes widened.

"Is that mine?" I grabbed Yna's shoulders.

"Baka! Yours is blue!" She smacked me.

I saw Sasuke took a handful of letters and gave it to Naruto. "Here, I'm not sure if you can read or not but you can have them. I don't give a damn about that letters"

My jaw dropped. Naruto laughed some of the letters hit the floor. Sasuke was preoccupied staring at the letter on his hands.

"Chotto Matte, this is Sakura-chan's letter" Naruto said his forehead raised. "How many letter has she sent you?"

I blushed as Naruto started to open the letter.

"Let's have a look!" Some of the band mates looked over Naruto's shoulder.

"I don't know" Sasuke shrugs.

"I've seen her letters countless of time, she just doesn't give up." Naruto look at my letter.

"Shit!" I cursed as I stared to panic. I'm not ashamed that Naruto would know my feelings for Sasuke. I'm sure he's aware of it. My panic is due to the regret that Sasuke wouldn't be the one to read my letter.

"Whose letter are you holding?" Naruto asked Sasuke. Sasuke stayed quiet. So Naruto answers for him. "Konan's?"

It felt as if my heart was being ripped into pieces. Every letter I wrote for him, he didn't take any time I reading. He didn't even read the what I wrote on the envelope. He just gave it Naruto, to Naruto who is now on the floor laughing at my letter.

The letter I wrote is now on the floor. Yna tugged my hand. "Sakura, let's go."

I just froze. Sasuke walked towards Naruto, he walked on top of the letters. He's stepping on my letter, my feelings. He's stepping on the feelings of a girl that just wanted a friendship with him.

"I'm gonna keep this" Sasuke said holding Konan's letter.

"Heck! I'd die for her letter." Naruto laughed.

I couldn't stop myself, I stepped out of our hiding place. Yna almost screamed my name. Five of them looked at me.

My eyes went down to the letter that Sasuke was stepping on. Someone whistled, I don't know if that's Shikamaru or who.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. "Yna?"

My eyes were glued to the letters. My poor letter! It's being stepped on my the guy I idolise so much! I wouldn't deny that I liked him because he's snub and mysterious.

"Sasuke-kun, you're stepping on my letter." I smiled.

"Hn" he raised a brow at me.

My letter is dirty and almost ripped. I took a step towards him, he's intimidating but I'm determined.

I bent down to get my letter and tried to give it to him. He looked at the letter loosely and I blushed.

"Read it." I said.

"I'll read it Sakura-chan!" Someone shouted from the back. Naruto looked at the guy.

"You're asking me to read, something disgusting?" Sasuke asked me.

My jaw dropped. "It was okay earlier, before you stepped on it."

He looks at me and I almost melt. He smirked and my knees almost gave.i didn't know why I was head over heels for Sasuke Uchiha.

He grabbed my letter and for the first time he's going to read my letter. My heart almost jumped out of my chest In joy. But when he ripped my letter, I didn't froze.

"Sakura, just go with Yna." Naruto said, his voice tight.

As I froze, Sasuke raised his brows at me. He let the pieces of my letters fall on the ground. He ran his hands on his hair.

"Make another one. It's disgusting. " he said as turned his back on me.

If you liked it and you want me to continue. Please leave a review and don't be a silent reader! iLY! (This story is loosely based on some story I read online : it's a different language so I decided to translate it. Though the prologue is the same, I'll put my twist on the next onse,


End file.
